El pasado de kenshin
by kaoru-sanz
Summary: el pasado de kenshin se a se presente ( Lo ciento mucho tuve que volverlo aser ya que tengo unaos problemas con la compu)
1. prologo

Lo ciento por la tardanza es que mi comp. Tuvo problemas y pues que le puedo decir me borro TODO y pues tengo que en pesar ha formular ideas a si que si pueden ayudarme se los agradecería mucho comuníquense por a que l boton de abajo o sino manden un mail ha kaoru_sanz@hotmail.com att: kaoru_sanz  
  
p.d. grasias ha kaily el angel diabolico y a mer y la respuesta para kaily es que yo pienso que después de todo lo que apasado kaoru tuvo que madurar no =_=  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
kaoru: su hermana pero si kenshin no tiene familia  
  
¿? : si que tiene sola mente que el no se acuerda de mi pero yo de el si verdad MALDITO BASTARDO ¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
De repente en piensa allegar policía kaoru puede reconocer a saito el cua se acerca ala chica ..  
  
Saito : akiko  
  
Akiko: maldición polisatanico que yo no la mate que fueron con los tipos que yo trabajaba me ya no asi que dejame en paz  
  
Saito: en toses por que huyes  
  
Akiko: por que tu me persigues como un desqueiciado es ciernto soy una acecina a suedo pero ya deje a mamuro y su banda  
  
Saito: de todas maneras te debo detener ya que mataste mas de 200 gentes inocentes -Dijo mientras sacaba su gatotsu  
  
Akiko: sabes no tengo animo de pelear a si que me boy adios  
  
Asi que akiko brinca acai el techo y antes de irse le dise a kaoru  
  
Akiko: dile a ese bastardo que lo bendre a buscar y que este preparado  
  
Seba corriendo entre los tejados asta que dos personas la detienen  
  
Akiko: es mi dia de suerte - Dijo ironica - hola aoshi okina  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*----*-*-  
  
NOTAS : grasias por leer esta locura por favor dejen sus comentarios 


	2. descubriemiento

Lo ciento por la tardanza es que mi comp. Tuvo problemas y pues que le puedo decir me borro TODO y pues tengo que en pesar ha formular ideas a si que si pueden ayudarme se los agradecería mucho comuníquense por a que l boton de abajo o sino manden un mail ha kaoru_sanz@hotmail.com att: kaoru_sanz  
  
p.d. grasias ha kaily el angel diabolico y a mer y la respuesta para kaily es que yo pienso que después de todo lo que apasado kaoru tuvo que madurar no =_=  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
kaoru: su hermana pero si kenshin no tiene familia  
  
¿? : si que tiene sola mente que el no se acuerda de mi pero yo de el si verdad MALDITO BASTARDO ¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
De repente en piensa allegar policía kaoru puede reconocer a saito el cua se acerca ala chica ..  
  
Saito : akiko  
  
Akiko: maldición polisatanico que yo no la mate que fueron con los tipos que yo trabajaba me ya no asi que dejame en paz  
  
Saito: en toses por que huyes  
  
Akiko: por que tu me persigues como un desqueiciado es ciernto soy una acecina a suedo pero ya deje a mamuro y su banda  
  
Saito: de todas maneras te debo detener ya que mataste mas de 200 gentes inocentes -Dijo mientras sacaba su gatotsu  
  
Akiko: sabes no tengo animo de pelear a si que me boy adios  
  
Asi que akiko brinca acai el techo y antes de irse le dise a kaoru  
  
Akiko: dile a ese bastardo que lo bendre a buscar y que este preparado  
  
Seba corriendo entre los tejados asta que dos personas la detienen  
  
Akiko: es mi dia de suerte - Dijo ironica - hola aoshi okina  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*----*-*-  
  
NOTAS : grasias por leer esta locura por favor dejen sus comentarios 


	3. rencores parte .- 1

Hola hola atodos mire que estoy le yendo algo say it ins`t soy y me puse a llorar recordando lo de misao a si que pienso a ser este capitulo un poco trágico bueno vamos al grano empecemos ..  
  
Nos que damos que akiko se enconraba con aoshi y okina ..  
  
Akiko: okina tanto timpo como has estado .  
  
Okina : muy bien akiko por lo visto tu si sigues en las andadas  
  
Akiko: tu mejor que nadie sabes que un acecino lo va hacer hasta que se muera  
  
Okina : pero podrías tratar de cambiar no???  
  
Akiko: no..  
  
Aoshi: sigues siendo una cínica.  
  
Akiko: mira quien habla shinomori ..  
  
Okina : siguen con el remordimiento  
  
Akiko: okina no te mentas tu sabes que esto es solamente entre shinomiro y yo ..  
  
dijo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea -  
  
Aoshi: acepto gustoso dijo mientras tan bien se ponía en posición .  
  
Mientras tanto en el dojo kamiya  
  
Kenshin mas blanco que un papel : mi .. Mi. Herman... Akira ..dios es tuvo aquí.  
  
Kaoru: akira ¿?  
  
Saito: si aséis su verdadero nomre ( saito la avia investigado ) - saito se avía quedado en el dojo pa ra explicarle ha kenshin que su hermana además de estar viva también era una acecina  
  
Kaoru: en toses como nos decías ella fue recojida por makoto shisho  
  
Saito: siiii y por lo visto también conoce ha los oni por que ellos se la le varon.  
  
Mientras tanto en donde estaba apunto de pelear akiko y aoshi .  
  
¿?: alto no pelen 


	4. rencoresparte.-2

Hola a todos creo que boy a seguir el concejo de kaili el ángel diabólico así que este capitulo va dedicado a ella que me estado apoyando y dando recomendaciones en estos 3 capítulos y también para mer que asegido todo esta locura hasta este momento gracias en verdad bueno vamos al capitulo 4 rencores parte.-2  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*--*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*--*-- *--*-*-*  
  
Nos quedamos en que alguien llegaba para evitar la pelea de aoshi y akiko  
  
¿?: akiko por que regresaste  
  
akiko: por venganza pero no para el que nos abandono cuando tu eras una chiquilla  
  
aoshi: era para su bienestar  
  
akiko: aoshi se manejar armas desde mi niñez me botaste junto con misao ala edad de 19 años des pues de mi padre y su grupo yo creía que tu eras mi familia pero eres igual que el idiota de shinta . igual que mi otra familia excepto quien me en seño a manejar las armas .. ( dijo mientras toda vía mantenía su posición de pelea )  
  
( de un momento ha otro en pesaron a pelear mi entras tanto la extraña se metía en medio de ellos dos para que no pelearan mas )  
  
akiko: misao quitate del medio ( dicho esto misao llaera un mar de lagrimas )  
  
miaso : ya una ves los perdí a ambos no quiero perder de nuevo por favor  
  
akiko: de acuerdo pero no creas que esto se acaba aquí shinomori ( dijo mientras me tía sus espadas en sus fundas )  
  
misao ( ya mas calmada ) : por que regresaste ..  
  
Akiko : en contre mi pasado le estuve siguiendo la pista a mí hermano desde kioto y por lo visto ustedes me siguieron.  
  
Misao: te aparases un día en kiotot y nos visitas eso si es malo por eso te seguimos a demás okina tetien noticias de tu hermano ..  
  
Okina : es cierto pero un techo de una casa des cono sida no es el lugar adecuado para abr de estas cosas .  
  
Akiko: vamos a mí casa a lli esta mí hermano saujiro  
  
Misao okina y aoshi se sorprendieron : tu hermano  
  
Akiko: tiene que ver con mi pasado te cuento en la casa vamos síganme  
  
Mientras en dojo-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Kenshin: que makoto shisho se i so cargo de mi hermana de 3 años  
  
Saito: si. Y por lo visto se crió entre personas que acecinaban. Tan bien conoce a saujiro zata en chico son risa si se acuerdan  
  
Kenshin: en toses por que no se izo presente en la pela  
  
Saito: por que porlo visto se pelaron y el le dijo que tenia que buscar a su hermano  
  
Kenshin: debe tener resentimientos por que yo pensé que la avían matado cundo asesinaron a nuestros padres dios de ve estar resentida con migo por no buscarla jamás  
  
Kaoru( que se avía mantenido en silencio en toda la platica) tal vez por eso te quiere matar  
  
Saito : no es todo también tiene sos pecha de haber matado a mí esposa ..  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*- NOTAS: bueno es todo por favor DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR att: kaoru_sanz Ha y dejen sus comentarios en mi mail también el mail es kaoru_sanz@hotmail.com 


	5. Empiesa la pelea parte-1

Notas de la autora : hola a todos boy a tardar un poco en terminar el fic ya que mi hermano mayor entro al hospital y esta muy grave tiene una enfermedad graves solo escriba para eso y para escribir un capitulo mejor dicho un mini capitulo ....... Gracia y Octavio este capitulo va para ti gracia por todo hermano.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
kenshin: sospecha de haber matado a tu esposa.  
  
Saito: si es sospechosa y por eso vine persiguiéndola se suponía que tenía que quedarse en kioto  
  
Kenshin: yo .. saito no se que decirte .  
  
Saito: yo lo que quiero es venganza aun que se me valla la vida como un mujer pudo pasar de sapercibida a en mi casa y llevarse a mí mujer tu hermanita tiene mucho pero mucho que pagar ..  
  
-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*---*-*-*-*-*--*--*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-  
  
akiko : bueno esta es mi casa pasen  
  
--- avian caminado varias calles abajo de dojo kamiya la casa era de dos pisos muy grande paresia otro dojo pero no lo era sola mente una casa de alguien rico ----  
  
akiko: bueno yo los dejo antes de hablar tengo cosas que ser a como dense en cualquier habitación menos en la principal ya que esa me pertenece.  
  
Misao: adonde vas  
  
Akiko: arreglar cuentas con un lobo herido.  
  
Misao: cuídate si .. --- dijo en tono melancólico-  
  
Akiko: claro chbi ( n.d la . a.: chibi es pequeña ) bueno me voy nos vemos en la noche  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* saito se había retirado del dojo kamiya iba por la calle a si una posada cuando una kunai ( esas cosa que parecen pequeños cuchillos que utiliza misao ) le quiso rosa el rostro mas que este respondió pronto ¿?: Hola lobo herido ..  
  
Saito: akiko .. 


	6. ALIANSA Y SE CRETOS

CAPITULO 3 pensamientos ** notas de la autora ( ) sueños -*-*-*-  
  
Saito: akiko  
  
Akiko: la única y original  
  
Saito: creo que tenemos cuentas que saldar  
  
Akiko: a eso vengo lobo herido  
  
Saito: solamente que aquí no  
  
Akiko: por que no seria tan feliz matándote con mucha gente alrededor  
  
Saito: sabes que necesitas de mi ayuda antes de matarme por que si no me equivoco mamuro anda atrás de ti no  
  
Akiko: solamente quiere problemas ya que sabe que yo siempre le voy a ganar le gane su dinero  
  
Saito: o mejor dicho se lo robaste  
  
Akiko: no se lo robe llamémosles de otra manera que te parece lo pedí prestado se escucha más bonito  
  
Saito: akiko solamente necesito que me digas que fue lo que paso en kioto  
  
Akiko: bueno que más da de todas maneras abra que decirlo alguna vez Lo que paso fue que a mí me toco cuidar de tu mujer no mas que yo no fui la que la mato fue unos de los hombres de mamuro quien lo hizo yo en ese entonces yo avía idio a comprar víveres cuando regrese vi. A mamuro carcajeándose y fui cuando me di cuenta de lo que avía echo como si fuera lo mejor de su vida y fue cundo me separe del grupo llevando me su dinero en castigo y algunas cosas por ejemplo un plano que dice como puede destruir el gobierno por eso me buscan no por su dinero no mas por el plano  
  
Saito: entonces por eso te buscan  
  
Akiko: te ago un trato levantan los cargos míos y yo les ayudo a que estos no hagan la derrota del gobierno Pero eso si trabajaría en secreto y claro me pagaría  
  
Saito: los cargos si te los levantamos y por que no de algo has de vivir bueno eso es un trato no mas que con una condición  
  
Akiko: ¿cual?  
  
Saito: el kenshin_gumi trabaja con nosotros  
  
Akiko: de acuerdo himura trabajara pero le hablarle a saujiro el tiene mucho que ver con todo esto  
  
Saito: entonces esto es un trato  
  
Akiko: pero recuerda tú y yo seguimos teniendo un duelo pendiente o ye te tengo una pregunta sobre himura  
  
Saito: hazla  
  
Akiko: ¿la muchacha que estaba con himura es su esposa?  
  
Saito: no. digamos que es como su dueña pobre himura si que lo compadezco con la mujer que se carga de todas maneras creo que ellos van a terminar juntos bueno nos vemos me tengo que retirar  
  
Akiko: adiós * creo que algún día tedire que me dijo tu mujer al morir Saito*  
  
Saito se retira cuando akiko empezó a brincar tejado sobre tejado hasta llegar ala casa de himura el la cual se baja al patio principal En el cual se encontraba ya himura, kaoru, sanosuke, y confundido yahiko.  
  
Akiko: mira que bonito toda la familia dándole la bienvenida ala hermana no conocida verdad himura  
  
Kenshin: solamente una pregunta ¿por que tanto odio?  
  
Fin de este capitulo  
  
( lo siento la tardanza lo que paso es que no tengo Internet es todo adiós ) 


End file.
